When the Rain Take You Away
by ShadouRyu-kun
Summary: Kisah Syaoran dan Sakura, selalu membuat orang tersentuh. kali ini, aku berusaha untuk menyentuh hati kalian dengan tulisan ini. happy reading :
1. Chap 1 : Missing You In The Rain

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP, When the Rain Take You Away

A/N:

konbanwa minna-san :D

Saya 'orang baru' di sini, nah, jadi karena saya banyak gataunya, mohon bimbingannya ya :D

perkenalkan, aku ShadouRyu-chan, salam kenal :)

Udah deh, selamat membaca ya ;)

jangan lupa review :D

* * *

Chapter 1 : Missing You In The Rain

Hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Awan menumpahkan semua yang dipendam. Eorang gadis berambut pendek kecoklatan terduduk di mejanya. Agar bisa melihat jelas, hujan yang seperti mengamuk.

" Hujan, mengapa kau marah? Atau kau marah saking sedihnya?" Tanya gadis bermata emerald itu lugu.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sedih kan? Apakah sedihmu sama sepertiku?" tanyanya sambil menggambar perempuan dan laki – laki berpegangan tangan di jendela yang berembun.

"Tuan putri ? Tuan putrid sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar.

"Fai ! kau sudah pulang?" teriak tuan putri senang, sambil menghamburkan dirinya kedalam pelukan pengawal yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu.

"Ya tuan putrid, hamba sudah pulang" Fai tersenyum. "Tuan putri melihat hujan lagi ya? Merindukan Syaoran?" Tanya Fai dengan nada sedikit jahil.

"Ah.. ya.. eh tidaak, tentu saja tidak!" wajah sakura merona. Fai hanya tersenyum melihat putri Sakura.

"Tuan putri tidak berubah ya, tetap kekanakan dan pembohong yang payah. Tapi itulah putri Sakura." Ucap Fai kepada Sakura sambil menepuk – nepuk rambut Sakura. Seperti Sakura, Fai pun sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Fai, aku merindukan Syaoran, selalu merindukannya" Sakura bersandar ke bahu pengawalnya, sedikit terisak.

"Ya tuan putri, hamba tahu. Dia pasti kembali, ke negeri ini, Negeri Clow, tempat orang yang ia cintai menunggunya." Fai mengelus rambut kecoklatan putri Sakura, sambil menenangkannya.

*Flashback*

.

.

.

"Syaoraaaan!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menyongsongnya.

"Hei - hei, ada apa Sakura?" Syaoran yang baru keluar dari sebuah gedung kebingungan. " Sepertinya tuan putri terburu – buru?" Tanya Syaoran sambil sedikit membungkuk, ia ingin melihat mata berwarna emerald itu lekat – lekat. Mata amber dan emerald bertemu, Syaoran tersenyum. Wajah Sakura merona seketika, ia menundukkan wajah dan menahan napas saking malunya.

"Emm… Eng… Enggak kok, aku Cuma ingin mengajak Syaoran jalan – jalan" Sakura menarik tangan Syaoran dengan memalingkan wajah, ia tak mau Syaoran melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Syaoran hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka berjalan - jalan ke seluruh penjuru kota. Dan dimanapun mereka berada, semua orang selalu tersenyum. Mereka amat menyayangi putri Sakura, dan selalu senang dengan sifatnya yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Di tengah jalan, saat hendak pulang ke istana, hujan mengguyur tiba – tiba. Mereka berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, meskipun mereka menemukannya, tetap saja itu terlambat. Baju mereka sudah terlanjur menjadi basah. Mereka berteduh di sebuah gudang gandum, kalau saja mereka berteduh di depan sebuah rumah, mungkin dengan senang hati, pemilik rumah akan menyediakan baju yang kering untuk tuan putri.

Karena tuan putri tak terbiasa kehujanan, seketika, ia sudah menggigil kedinginan. Melihat keadaan tuan putri, Syaoran memeras air dari jaketnya. Setelah cukup kering, ia memakaikannya kepada tuan putrid. Namun, tubuh Sakura masih saja menggigil. Syaoran pun medekatkan tubuhnya pada tuan putri, kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku yakin, tuan putri akan merasa hangat." Syaoran tersenyum kepada Sakura, sambil memandang mata emeraldnya. Wajah Sakura merona merah tanpa terkontrol, Sakura langsung menunduk. Syaoran hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah putri dari Negeri Clow itu. Hujan makin deras, Syaoran makin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, besok Aku akan pergi melaksanakan tugas kerajaan"

"Syao… Syaoran mau pergi? Kemana? Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Aku tak tahu Sakura, yang jelas, negeri yang akan aku datangi itu jaraknya jauuuuh sekali. Aku tak tahu kapan akan pulang."

"Tidak! Syaoran tidak boleh pergi!" sakura berteriak kesal sambil terisak.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?"

Sakura ingin menjawab dengan jujur, tentang apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Lidahnya serasa menempel, tak bisa bergetar untuk membuat suara. Jantungnya berdebar, wajahnya merona, ia ingin mengatakannya, hanya keberanian yang sekaran ia butuhkan. Hanya itu. Kemudian ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Syaoran.

"Karena aku tak ingin berpisah dari Syaoran… aku… aku… mencintai Syaoran…" ucapnya terbata – bata tanpa memandang mata amber yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. Syaoran tertegun sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura pelan – mereka berdetak berirama, namun cepat. Memainkan melodi keindahan cinta. Syaoran memegang bahu Sakura, dan mencium kening Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdetak makin cepat. Kaget, senang, bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mengangkat wajah, dan melihat wajah pemuda yang ia cintai, tersenyum kearahnya. Syaoran mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura" bisik Syaoran, pelan sekali.

Tak terasa, dua butir air mata telah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Lalu sang putri pun memeluk Syaoran dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Kenapa menangis tuan putri?" Tanya Syaoran lembut, sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Jangan pergi Syaoran…" suara Sakura teredam oleh suara isak tangisnya.

"Aku harus Sakura, demi negeri ini, aku harus. Aku pun berat melakukannya, berpisah denganmu. Jangan membuatku tambah berat melakukannya dengan tangismu. Aku pasti kembali." Bisik Syaoran

"Kalau begitu, Syaoran harus janji." Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dan memperlihatkan kelingkingnya.

"Ya, aku janji Sakura." Syaoran tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan kelingkingnya, ke kelingking Sakura.

Tak lama, hujan berhenti. Setelah mengantarkan Sakura ke Istana, Syaoran pamit pulang. Ia berlari sambil melambaikan tangan, kemudian menghilang di tikungan.

*Flasback End*

"ya, aku percaya, Syaoran pasti kembali. Aku yakin" Sakura tersenyum. Ia berdiri, dan menarik tangan Fai.

"Mau kemana tuan putri?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Temani aku bermain dengan hujan ya? Aku mau bertanya, kapan ia mengembalikkan Syaoran padaku." Sakura tersenyum pada Fai. Fai mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura dengan senyuman.

.

_I've missing you so bad_

_In the middle of the rainfall_

_When the rain, shed along with the teardrops_

_When memory passing through my brain_

_Memory when I must let you go_

_When the rain take you with_

_I'll be waiting, always be_

_Until the rain smiling_

_And give you back to me_

Chapter 1 end….


	2. Chap 2 : When The Sun is Unseen

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP, When the Rain Take You Away

A/N:

konbanwa minna-san :D

ShadouRyu - kun (biar gak dikira cewek ==") telah kembali dengan chapter 2 :D

Saya ngebuat ini fic, di tengah kebosanan belajar buat SNMPTN (kacau) dan akhirnya Chap 2 selesai deh :D

nah, yang kangen sama cerita saya (emang ada?) selamat membaca ya :D :D

Jangan Lupa Review :D

* * *

Chapter 2 : When The Sun is Unseen

Matahari menerangi bumi dengan amat terik. Ditambah lagi hamparan pasir yang begitu luas, pasti mematahkan semangat siapapun yang berani menantangnya. Hari ini, caravan dari negeri Clow yang harus menghadapinya. Dengan langkah gontai, beberapa orang dengan jubah putih melangkah. Menuntun tunggangannya yang juga kelelahan. Sang pemimpin, yang wajahnya tertutup tudung, berjalan dengan memperhatikan kompas dan peta. Ia berjalan di depan rombongannya pelan – pelan. Ia tahu, mereka semua kelelahan dan kehausan. Sang pemimpin berusaha memahami peta yang diberikan raja negeri Unknown padanya. Peta itu menggambarkan letak Oasis yang tersebar di padang pasir tersebut. Padang pasir itu adalah padang pasir terbesar se-benua. Memisahkan negeri Unknown dengan negeri Clow. Jaraknya hampir seperempat bumi, dan ditempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih sebulan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, melintasi gurun itulah jalan tercepat untuk pulang. Jika mereka memilih jalan melewati negara negara di sekeliling gurun, maka waktu tempuh akan mencapai tiga sampai empat bulan.

Mereka sudah berjalan kira – kira lima jam tanpa istirahat. Mereka sudah berada di ambang batas. Sang pemimpin lalu berbalik ke belakang. Menghadap kepada anggota caravan yang lain. Ia membuka tudung yang menutup kepalanya. Pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata amber itu berteriak lantang.

"ayo kawan – kawan! Semangatlah! Sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan oasis! Menurut peta, seharusnya hanya tinggal 500 meter lagi! Semangat!"

"Yaaaa!" jawab seluruh anggota caravan. Seluruh anggota caravan menemukan lagi semangat mereka. Mereka berjalan pelan, namun penuh gairah. Mereka tak ingin membuang stamina mereka, hanya untuk berjalan cepat sesaat. Sang pemuda tersenyum melihat anggotanya kembali bersemangat.

Mereka berjalan dengan menggunakan tenaga yang tersisa, untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sepuluh menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan oasis yang mereka cari. Para anggota senang bukan kepalang. Mereka berlari menuju oasis. Namun, tak sampai lima belas meter berlari, mereka berhenti. Semua menoleh ke arah ketua mereka yang berada di belakang bersama sahabatnya, Kapten Ryuuoh. Melihat tingkah anggotanya, ketua hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil. Melihat persetujuan, langsung saja semuanya berlari menyongsong danau yang penuh dengan air segar untuk menghilangkan gerah, dahaga dan tentu saja kelelahan.

"Syao, kenapa kau hanya tersenyum sedari tadi? Orang lain kecapekan, eh kau hanya senyum – senyum sendiri, tak terlihat lelah." Tanya Ryuuoh pada sang ketua muda, yang sekaligus sahabatnya, Syaoran.

"Entah kenapa, setelah memikirkan bahwa kita telah mendekat pada negeri kita, lelahku langsung menghilang. Semuanya terganti oleh gairah."

"hmm… gairah atau cinta? Sebenarnya lelahmu hilang setelah memikirkan sakura – hime kan? Mengaku sajalah pada sahabatmu yang satu ini" Goda Ryuuoh sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengedipkan mata pada Syaoran.

"Ya… ya… soal itu… ah diam kau Ryuuoh! Menggangu saja!" teriak Syaoran, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Syaoran jatuh cinta, Syaoran jatuh cinta. Hahaha, walaupun kau terlihat begitu dewasa, dan kadang terkesan tua, kau ternyata masih kecil ya" ejek Ryuuoh. Ia berlari sambi menghindari Syaoran yang mengejarnya dengan murka.

Begitulah, dua orang pemuda yang memiliki peran penting bagi negeri Clow, Syaoran sang diplomat sekaligus kepala intelejen, dan Ryuuoh, orang yang umurnya bahkan belum sampai dua puluh lima tahun, namun telah memegang kendali kemiliteran.

Mereka yang lelah berkejar – kejaran, kini telah tertawa bersama yang lain di danau sambil mendinginkan tubuh dan beristirahat. Mereka minum sepuasnya untuk menghilangkan dahaga , juga dahaga tunggangan mereka. Unta – unta itu terlihat gembira sekali saat meminum air danau yang segar itu. Di tengah ketenangan oasis, kelelahan yang amat sangat dan dahaga yang terobati, maka tak aneh, banyak dari mereka yang jatuh tertidur, termasuk Ryuuoh. Namun, tidak untuk Syaoran, bahaya jika seluruh rombongan tertidur. ya, ia tak tertidur, namun ia melamun. Siapa lagi yang ia lamunkan selain Sakura? Ia tersenyum tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan ia sedang memeluk Sakura yang berlari menyongsong, untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Dasar jahil memang, Ryuuoh yang hanya tertidur sebentar, karena melihat Syaoran yang sedang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila, timbul jiwa isengnya. Ia mengambil sebuah tempurung kelapa yang kosong, mengisinya dengan air danau, lalu berjalan kebelakang Syaoran.

"Hujan! Hujan!" teriaknya ta terlalu keras, agar tak membangunkan yang lain, sambil menumpahkan air dalam tempurung ke kepala Syaoran.

"Wah! Hujan! Hujan! Jangan sampai perbekalan basah!" teriak Syaoran panik. Suaranya yang keras membangunkan semua orang yang tertidur, dan membuat mereka keheranan. Ryuuoh tertawa terbahak – bahak hingga perutnya sakit, melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Menyadari lelucon ini, semua orang tertawa riuh. Seketika, wajah Syaoran merah padam, perasaannya bercampur, antara kesal, malu dan ingin tertawa dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Ryuuoh hanya menepuk bahu Syaoran sambi nyengir, dan menunjukkan dua jarinya. Syaoran lalu memukul perut Ryuuoh.

"Itu balasanku atas tingkah usilmu tadi, sial." Sambil membantu sahabatnya, yang terjatuh, berdiri. Ryuuoh nyengir sekali lagi. Dan kejadian itu membuat semuanya tertawa, nyengir, dan tersenyum. Hari ini terasa begitu indah dengan tawa dan canda yang menghiasi. Dalam hati, ia berharap, semoga hari esok akan terus seperti ini.

Perjalanan yang menempuh waktu sebulan itu, hampir mendekati akhir. Mereka bertahan dengan berjalan dari sebuah oasis ke oasis lain. Sekitar 15 oasis telah mereka melihat peta, ia tersenyum senang. Tinggal sepuluh kilometer lagi menuju perbatasan negeri Clow. Karena terlalu senang, maka secara tak sadar ia menghentikan langkah. Melihat sahabatnya 'kambuh' Ryuuoh yang hanya sekitar tiga langkah di belakang, mendekati Syaoran dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu membuat tanda dengan jempolnya, agar Syaoran melihat ke belakang. Agar ia sadar, ia tak sendiri, ia punya tanggung jawab terhadap semua anggota kelompok. Syaoran pun tersenyum, pandangannya menyiratkan permintaan maaf terhadap Ryuuoh. Syaoran menunjukkan peta yang ia bawa, dan Ryuuoh pun hanya tersenyum.

Mereka lanjut berjalan dengan semangat baru setelah Syaoran memberi tahu mereka, bahwa Clow sudah dekat. Syaoran tetap berjalan di depan, walaupun anggota lain berjalan dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ryuuoh terlihat geli saat Syaoran dengan susah payah mengikuti ritme paraa anggota. Di sisi lain, walaupun agak sulit mengikuti ritme mereka yang amat cepat, Syaoran senang juga, karena mereka bisa menuju Clow lebih cepat lagi. Ryuuoh mempercepat langkah menuju samping Syaoran.

"Ciee, yang sebentar lagi ketemu Sakura – hime, seneng kan kita bisa jalan cepet gini?"

"Ah! Itu… udah lah, diem diem, iya seneng, kenapa? Cemburu?" (kenapa kesannya mereka pacaran? -")

"Syaoran syaoran,dasar anak kecil kamu hahaha" Ryuuoh tak henti – hentinya mengejek Syaoran.

"lah kalo aku masih kecil, kamu selama ini dipimpin anak kecil dong, gak malu?" Syaoran melangkah pergi mempercepat langkah. Ada ekor setan tumbuh di belakang Syaoran, selama Ryuuoh memerah karena malu dan kesal.

Ryuuoh mengejar Syaoran dan mengunci leher Syaoran. Syaoran mengangkat tangan meminta ampun. Ryuuoh hanya tertawa senang, senang dan menang tepatnya. Akhirnya, setelah itu, ia pun melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci leher Syaoran. Mereka melanjutkan jalan lagi, Syaoran terlihat amat kesakitan. Ryuuoh pun mengatupkan tangannya dan meminta maaf. Sekali lagi, mereka tertawa bersama.

Syaoran merasakan hal yang tidak beres, ia mencoba memicingkan matanya agar melihat lebih jelas. Betapa kagetnya ia, melihat badai pasir bergulung – gulung. Dan Ryuuoh pun melihat hal yang sama setelah melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Badai Pasir! Berlindung di Samping Unta kalian! Tarik agar unta kalian duduk! Cepat!" teriak Syaorn memberi perintah, ia pun memakai Gogglenya untuk melindungi mata, namun sayang, ia lupa memakai maskernya, untuk mencegah pasir masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

Semua orang sudah berada di balik unta mereka masing – masing sakarang, menunggu badai datang, dan membiarkannya berlalu. Tak sampai dua menit kemudian, badai telah menerpa mereka, pasir telah menutupi tubuh mereka sekarang.

"Sakura maafkan aku..." bisik Syaoran. tiada yang mendengar. Hanya butiran butiran pasir, dan angin yang menemani kesepiannya kini. Nafasnya sesak, asmanya kambuh karena menghirup pasir.

"Sakura… Matahari, kini tak terlihat, entah karena pasir yang menutupinya, atau aku yang tak dapat lagi membuka mata… mungkin aku akan melanggar janjiku… maafkan aku…" suara Syaoran, tenggelam di tengah deru angin yang amat kencang. Di wajah yang tak tertutup masker, penuh dengan pasir, ia tersenyum.

_When the sun is unseen_

_Maybe, I can't see you anymore_

_But, until my last breath_

_I can feel the warmness of the sun_

_Just like you, warming my frozen heart_

_Goodbye, I hope we'll meet each other again_

_I love you_

Chapter 2 end...

* * *

Reply for review from Hoshi no Nimarmine : sip, sudah dipastikan tidak ada typo (mungkin masih ada dikit :P) tapi semoga ini lebih baik, dukung terus ya :D salam kenal Nimarmine-senpai :D


	3. Chap 3 : Snow On The Desert

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP, When the Rain Take You Away

A/N:

konbanwa minna-san :D

ShadouRyu - kun telah kembali dengan chapter 3 :D

gomen banget nih, lamaaaaa banget updatenya, soalnya lagi adaptasi sama dunia kuliah + tugas numpuk *alesan* (dihajar massa)

Chapter selanjutnya yang ditunggu - tunggu sudah dataaang! (ada yang nunggu gitu? PD banget :P)

selamat membaca ya :D :D maaf kalo banyak typo, soalnya saya ngerjain buru buru :D

Jangan Lupa Review :D

* * *

Reviews Reply

Nimarmine - san : pasti! selalu bersemangat, walau kadang buntu juga hehe XD  
Air - chan : sip, makasih atas reviewnya ya, semoga chapter ini gak kalah bagus amiin... ^^  
Hanamoto - san : aku laki - laki tulen snepai -" sip, semoga rasa penasarannya terobati dengan chapter ini :D  
Hoshi - san : kan aku memang romantis hehe, sip deh, maaf ya updatenya lama banget :D

semuanya! happy reading, and arigatou :D

* * *

Chapter 3 : Snow on the desert

_Hime…. _

Sebuah suara berdesir di telinga sakura yang baru terbangun dari lelap tidurnya. "Syaoran…" bisik Sakura. Disaat burung – burung berkicau merdu, sang putri yang ceria termenung. Memikirkan arti dari apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Suara orang yang amat sangat ia rindukan skarang ini. Sekarang semua bercampur jadi satu di benaknya. Sedih, bingung, marah, rindu… ya, semua jadi satu. Pada akhirnya, setitik air jatuh dari matanya. Semua gambar tentang Syaoran berkelebat di pikirannya. Dari wajahnya yang dingin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sampai wajah yang hangat, yang selalu menjadi mataharinya. Tak lama, air yang terjatuh makin banyak, menderas. Sakura mati matian menahan tangis. Dalam hati, ia berkata : Syaoran, cepatlah pulang...

Matahari bersinar dengan terik, panas menyengat. Entah, berapa suhu udara saat ini, yang pasti, panas itu cukup untuk membuat peluh segerombolan tak berhenti mengucur. Dua hari telah berlalu setelah pengalaman pahit mereka. Dua hari ini, mereka bagaikan buta arah. Walaupun mereka yakin telah mendekat, tetap saja tak kunjung sampai ke perbatasan kampung halaman mereka. Peta yang ada, bukan dari bahasa mereka, tapi dari bahasa yang amat sangat tua, sehingga sang komandan militerpun hanya termangu melihat huruf – huruf yang tertera. Beruntung,mereka bisa menemukan sebuah oase. Kini, mereka beristirahat disana, menunggu sang pemimpin rombongan tersadar dari pingsannya. Ryuuoh, dengan sabar mengompres kepala sahabatnya yang ditemukan tertimbun pasir. Beruntung, nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan.

Salah satu dokter kerajaan yang mendampingi mereka mengumumkan kepada semuanya, keadaan Syaoran sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Dia terus mengigau, dan berbisik dalam tidurnya. Itu mungkin diakibatkan oleh kurangnya oksigen ketika ia tekubur dalam pasir. Sehingga butuh sekitar dua sampai tiga hari untuk pulih kembali. Ryuuoh tau, ini pasti akibat gabungan dari pasir yag masuk ke hidungnya, dan penyakit asthma yang diderita Syaoran. Dalam pingsannya, ia terus mengigau tentang Sakura. Ryuuoh hanya tersenyum, walaupun berkali kali Syaoran mengelak, terbukti tebakannya tepat, Syaoran memang jatuh cinta pada Sakura-hime. Ketika handuk yang ditaruh di kepala Syaoran mengering, Ryuuoh segera menggantinya, masih tersenyum.

"Syaoran! Ayo bangun baka! Sakura-hime sudah menunggumu di Clown. Apa kau akan membiarkan dia menunggu terus? Kuatkan dirimu dan bangunlah!" teriak Ryuuoh ke telinga Syaoran. Tidak berteriak sebenarnya, hanya setengah berteriak. Ia takut, anggota rombongan lain, tahu tentang Syaoran dan Sakura-hime. Tak adil menurutnya, mereka harus dipisahkan dengan cara seperti ini. Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah tenda, ternyata sang dokter. Ia datang dengan wajah yang tersenyum dipaksakan. Dan Ryuuoh sangat menyadari hal kecil itu.

"Ada apa dok? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ryuuoh, langsung ke topik. Sang dokter pun tertegun, lalu sesaat kemudian termenung, menyesal.

"Eh.. i.. ini… soal… Syaoran jenderal." Ucap sang dokter terbata-bata. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ada apa dengan Syaoran? Apa tentang keadaannya? Bukankah kau bilang dia akan baik baik saja?" Ryuuohbertanya dengan datar. Dalam hatinya, ada rasa geram, khawatir, takut, sedih , dan segalanya. Ini menyangkut hidup mati sahabatnya, sahabat yang telah bertahun – tahun bersamanya.

"Dia, sepertinya… ah, tidak, dia bisa diselamatkan! Tapi saya tidak tahu caranya…" Sang dokter yang kenal dekat dengan Syaoran pun meneteskan air mata.

"Apa maksudmu hah! Jelaskan!" Dengan kalap ia mengangkat kerah sang dokter.

"Maafkan aku jenderal… maaf sekali… namun tolong jangan keras – keras, kau bisa membuat yang lain terbangun, bagaimanapun, ini tengah malam." Ucap si dokter sambil mencoba tenang.

"oh, maaf. Matafkan aku…" ujar Ryuuoh menyesal.

"Tidak jenderal, saya paham perasaan anda. Jadi, setelah saya periksa lebih lanjut, dalam darah Syaoran, postif terdeteksi racun _Paradoxitoxiconus,_ racun yang berasal dari kalajengking emas yang berhabitat di gurun ini. Disebutkan, dalam sebuah catatan kuno. Penawar racun ini mudah namun sulit. Beratus ratus tahun meneliti, belum ada yang dapat menemukan penawar racun ini." Ujar sang dokter dengan murung.

"jadi karena ini kau mengumumkan hal seperti tadi. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekali lagi maafkan aku dok." Ujar Ryuuoh pada sang dokter dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Nak, orang pemberani, bukanlah orang yang tak pernah takut dan menangis. Tapi ialah orang yang takut dan menangis, disaat memang harus begitu. Aku tau kau pasti amat sangat sedih, kau dan Syaoran sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, dan menepuk pundak Ryuuoh, sang dokter melangkah keluar. Dan saat itu, Ryuuoh menangis.

Di tengah malam, di tengah gurun pasir yang membeku, ruangan Syaoran menyala. Hal itu membuat Ryuuoh terjaga. Seketika, ia membuka matanya lebar – lebar. Sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Sesosok rubah api, merah menyala, terlihat di hadapannya. Kudan, ya, itu kudan yang pernah Syaoran ceritakan padanya. Kudan itu menggambarkan keinginan dan kekuatan hati sesorang. Kudan itu lalu melangkah ke ambang pintu dan menunggu, seakan meminta Ryuuoh mengikuti. Ryuuoh menurut, ia tahu, itu Syaoran. Diam – diam ia meninggalkan camp mereka, dan mencoba berjalan tanpa suara. Ia berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Tak lama kemudian, perbatasan Clown terlihat. Sesampainya di perbatasan, mereka dihentikan penjaga. Lalu Ryuuoh membuka tudung kepalanya, agar wajahnya terlihat. Dan begitu melihat sang jenderal, mereka langsung memberi hormat dan tersenyum. Senang, sang jenderal telah kembali.

"Prajurit, aku akan ke istana, aku akan meberikan berita penting kepada Sakura – hime"

"Baik jenderal! Tapi makhluk apa itu? Apakah dia berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dialah pesan yang kubawa! Kembali ke posisi sekarang, laksanakan!"

"Siap Jenderal! Laksanakan! "

Kudan dan Ryuuoh berlari secepatnya ke istana. Ingin memberitahukan keadaan Syaoranyangsedang kritis. Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka telah sampai ke istana. Memang, perbatasan ini adalah yang terdekat dengan istana. Mengingat, Ibu kota sendiri, merupakan daerah yang berbatasan langsung dengan gurun. Sesampainya di depan gerbang istana, mereka Ryuuoh membuka tudung dan berlari masuk ke halaman istana dan mmemanggil – manggil Sakura – hime.

"Sakura – hime! Sakura – hime! Turunlah! Aku punya berita dari Syaoran!" teriak Ryuuoh lantang.

"hmmmh… Ryuuoh – kun! Kau sudah datang? Kapan samapai?" tanya Sakura dari jenela kamarnya.

"Syaoran…" seketika nada bicara Ryuuoh berubah. Ia menjadi pucat – pasi.

"Sya…! Ada apa dengan Syaoran?" nada Sakura yang tadinya ceria, berubah menjadi khawatir. Saat ia menggerakkan pandangan, terlihatlah seekor rubah yang menyala seperti api. Namun saat melihat mata Sakura dan sang rubah bertemu, hati Sakura berdesir, namanya dibisikkan tepat ditelinganya, oleh Syaoran. Ditujukan langsung ke dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Tanpa menunggu, ia dengan setengah berlari, menuju ke bawah untuk menemui Ryuuoh. Sesampainya diluar, ia langsung bertanya tentang keadaan Syaoran pada Ryuuoh. Seketika air matanya meleleh, ia menangis lagi, tanpa suara. Di tengah tangisnya, dari sudut mata, Sakura menangkap mata amber sang rubah yang memperhatikannya.

"Rubah yang baik, bisakah kau antar aku ke tempat Syaoran?" ujarnya setelah mendekati sang rubah, dan tersenyum secara paksa.

Rubah itu hanya mengangguk, dan pergi kearah pintu gerbang istana. Lalu diam disana, menunggu. Sakura pun memberi isyarat kepada penjaga untuk menyiapkan kuda untuknya dan Ryuuoh. Kemudian secepat mungkin, mereka menembus dinginnya malam yang menusuk, menuju camp Syaoran. Angin dingin yang bertiup kencang, tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Sakura. Padahal, ia adalah oranng yang paling anti terhadap dingin. Satu jam berkuda, mereka sampai ke camp Syaoran. Sang Kudan pun, telah menghilang.

Matahari telah muncul di ufuk timur dengan indah. Namun tak begitu dengan Sakura, ketika ia melihat keadaan kekasihnya, salju seakan turun di padang pasir gersang. Titik titik air mata lagi – lagi keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Salam hormat para anggota rombongan pun tak digubris. Namun mereka semua maklum, walaupun Sakura dan Syaoran mati – matian menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, toh semua orang sudah tau. Namun pura – pura tidak tahu. Tak ada yang marah tentang itu, malah mereka mendukung penuh. Sakura yang menangis, berjalan kearah tempat kekasihnya berbaring. Ia melihat sosok Syaoran yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kini ia melihat sosok Syaoran yang tak berdaya. Dengan wajah yang memucat, dan tertidur dengan tenang. Sakura melihat wajah Syaoran tepat diatasnnya, agar wajahnya yang damai terlihat jelas. Tak sengaja, beberapa tetes air mata Sakura menetes ke wajah Syaoran. Kemudian menangis di dada Syaoran. Semua yang melihat hal tersebut, pasti akan terenyuh juga. Semua anggota yang mendengar hime menangis di dalam, air matanya mulai menetes. Hari ini, hari dimana salju, turun dalam tandusnya pasir. Meninggalkan kehampaan.

_The emptiness you left in my heart_

_As cold as the snow _

_Who falls on the desert and stay_

_Too cold to melt_

_Losing you_

_It's too unexpected_

_And I'll never_

_Want to expect it_

_One thing that I want now_

_That your arms, hold me tight_

_I want to feel your warmness_

_When I hug you, and never apart_

_Trapped in the amazing silent_

_Touch your lips, to stop you saying the words_

_Words, That I already, and always know_


End file.
